My hearts on overdrive
by XxcharmedfreakxX
Summary: Set after the second movie. I added my own character who happens to be Sam's best friend and also the one girl who truly loves him. don't get me wrong i loved Mikaela but i just wanted to partner Sam with someone else. Anyway read on and be entertained.
1. The beginning of the end

**Okay so this is my first fanfic and although i was sure i was gonna make one about charmed i went and watched transformers revenge of the fallen and i fell in love. Although i loved Mikaela i just thought i'd partner Sam with someone else. Shia Lebeuf is like my new no so secret obsetion, cause oh my god he is so cute!! Anyway this is just the start of the story and since i started writing this at 2:08 am and i had to get up in the morning i kinda had to hurry it up a bit but i promise it will be better next chapter... anyway enjoy  
**

***************

_As my head just aches _

_When I think of the things I shouldn't have done._

_But life is for living, we all know_

_And I don't want to live it alone. _

"Come on Sam Witwicky, get your fine ass off that bed and let's go!"

Brooke Ashton shouted as she barged into her best friend's bedroom. Sam lay under the covers with his feet hanging off the bed like they usually did. She jumped on top of him making him groan in annoyance. She just smiled her usual evil smile and pulled the covers back.

"Come on Sammy W. We have to be at N.E.S.T by twelve and it is now… Half past twelve!"

She reminded him checking her watch. They were late, not that anybody was expecting them on time. She took way too long to get ready and he… well he was just pure laziness. Especially since he'd just spent the last 24 hours fighting giant robots from outer space. Not how he planned his weekend to go but hell, the decepticons wanted him and so war was on. Thankfully his one and only trusted friend saved his ass more then once. She pulled him out of the cross fire, risking her own life for his. He groaned once more and wearily his lids flustered open.

"WERE LATE!"

He shouted jumping up from his bed. The sudden movement caught Brooke off guard and she tumbled off the bed lading with a thud on the hard wooden floor of the room. She stood up, angrily rubbing her behind as she watched him pace up and down his room. Before she could even protest, she was being pulled out of his room and down the stairs out to the garden where Bumble bee, her favourite car was parked in the garage. He hummed happily as his robotic eyes saw her and she smiled. She didn't even get to say hi, Sam just shoved her into the passenger seat and stammered over to the drivers side, starting the car immediately and driving off. He was not going to hear the end of this one, they always were late.

"_Kitty come on we are going to be later then we already are!"_

_A sixteen year old Sam shouted as he waited patiently for Brooke as she got ready. They were supposed to be at her older sisters weeding rehearsal an hour ago but she kept changing her hair and at the pace they were going, they'd be lucky to make to the toast. _

"_Oh relax Sammy, were already late anyway. A few more minutes won't hurt"_

_Brooke reassured him poking her head through the door. She spend another ten minutes as she fixed her make-up and he paced up and down the hallway in a worried state of mind. He knew her sister all too well, she was probably throwing a fit because they weren't there yet. Why was Brooke taking so long?_

"_Brooke Penelope Ashton!"_

_He warned and she laughed from her room. He was so adorable when he was stressed out. _

"_No need to go and use my full name Samuel James Witwicky. I'm ready"_

_She responded in a cool and calm voice sending chills down his spine. He watched in awe as she emerged from her room. Dressed in a silky red dress, her dark brown her cascading down her shoulder and her hazel eyes sparkling under all the eyeliner. She smiled as she linked their arms, walking down the stairs. He still couldn't get out a single word, it was just so cute._

"_I know I look good Sam but no need to stare"_

_She teased with a smirk, he shook his head, blushing lightly._

"_You look beautiful Brooke"_

_She felt her cheeks go a fiery red and smiled nervously. He walked her towards the cab, opening the door for her. Off they went to her sister's weeding. _

The memory of her sister's rehearsal dinner flashing through her mind. That was just one of the billions they shared. They met when he was seven and she had just turned five. She and her father had just moved to Phoenix, Arizona in hopes of a better life. Her mother had just died and her father, Frank, felt as if Nashville, Tennessee had just gotten more painful. He was left to raise his four girls on his own. Camilla was the oldest, then came Ashley and her twin Rebecca and then last came Brooke. She met Sam when her father took her and her sisters to meet his new girlfriend a year after they had gotten there. Ronnie, her step mother was friends with Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother had been there that day and they'd just gotten along ever since. Although he doesn't get along with Rebecca and Ashley that much.

"_Sammy where are… you?"_

_A fourteen year old Brooke asked as she tepee toed down the basement stairs. She hated that place, full of spiders and no light at all. She heard a muffled cry come from behind her and jumped as she saw Sam tied to a chair. His mouth covered by one of Ronnie's tea cloth. She held back a laugh as she tried untying him. This only meant one thing… Ashley and Rebecca._

"_I'm going to murder those sisters of yours!"_

_He warned as he rubbed his sore wrists. He didn't hate them or anything, they were quite nice if you got to know them without having ketchup thrown at you. Ever since he met them, they had been out to get him and now was his turn for revenge._

Bumble bee was singing happily as he drove to the building were the meeting was being held. Sam drummed his fingers loudly on the steering wheel making Brooke roll her eyes. As they parked outside the large grey building Sam shot out of the car hurrying through the doors. Brooke slowly pulled herself out and patted bumble bee and pointed towards the underground parking where Prime and the others would be waiting for him.

"See you later baby…"

He sang the lyrics of some random song as he entered the parking lot. Ever since he had fought one of the decepticons to protect her and Sam he had lost his robotic voice and so he was stuck with speaking through songs and announcers voice. It was rather hilarious at times. She was watching him drive away when she felt a pair of strong hands grab her and pull her towards the building, she had to suppress a laugh as she let Sam guide her through the empty hallways. He pushed a large metallic door open, having six pairs of curious eyes dart their way towards them. He gulped and pushed Brooke forward so she could speak. He was never good at the speaking thing and so she was his voice most of the time.

"Glad you could join us"

She heard Agent Simons annoyed voice call out and smirked.

"Sorry we were uhm… a little busy"

She chocked a laugh and he pushed playfully as he made his way towards his current girlfriend Mikaela Banes. Brooke shot her a quick smile as she glanced her way. Mikaela smiled back and as Sam wrapped his arms around her she turned her bright blue eyes towards him.

"Hey Sam"

He kissed her softly but broke apart when he heard the commanders annoyed cough. Brooke had to fight back the fit of giggles that threatened to emerge from her throat. The minutes seemed to rush by as everyone waited for Secretary Keller to appear with news, there was an air of boredom that none could deny. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the larger, glossy wooden features of the table. Her eyes darting around the steel, warehouse like room. They'd won the war, the fallen had been destroyed and humanity was safe… for now. So what was taking so long? Everyone who had anything to do with the war was currently sitting around the room, autobots sitting in the lower part of the building were you look down at and every human was sitting around the table, some glancing nervously at the autobots while others like Brooke drummed their fingers annoyed. They were about to be 'debriefed' about the war but they'd been sitting around that table for ages and the boredom was starting to get to Brooke as she stared stonily into space. Her stomach growled with hunger and her eyes were closing at their own accord. She looked over to Sam where he was dozing off, leaning against Mikaela. Everyone looked exhausted, beaten and bruised. Everyone needed sleep, preferably now rather then later. Expelling a loud, over dramatic sigh she let her head fall to the table. Mudflap and Jetfire were as usual fighting about something. Prime shaking his head with wisdom as well as annoyance at the twins. There were maybe six humans and four autobots in the room. Captain Lennox was sitting with his back against a wall, probably anxious to go home to his wife and baby girl, Epps had his own fiancé to get back to, Simons… well he just needed to go home to sleep. Brooke had wanted to start her day by going to the mall with Sam and probably Mikaela. Sam had wanted the same thing but Mikaela just wanted to go home with Sam, without Brooke. Not that she didn't like her, she just felt as if Sam spent more time with Brooke then her.

"Oh my freaking God!"  
Brooke whined as she squashed her cheeks against the cold wood of the table, she needed to get the hell out of there.

"Tired kiddo?"

Lennox asked a laugh in his voice as he watched her amused. She twisted her neck around to face him and nodded. He was grinning, eyes crinkled up happily.

"Running from thirty foot metal monsters really takes it outta you"

She shuttered before adding her last bit of information chuckling softly as she looked at Sam.

"Plus I only got four hours sleep last night due to Sam's constant snore!"

His eyes widened in shock and everyone laughed. Mikaela tried her best not to show her jealousy.

"I do not snore"  
Sam snorted as he tried defending himself, sending glares at Brooke. Bumble bee joined in…

"Liar, liar, you're a great big liar."

He sang out in his usual song like state of voice. Sam's eyes shot towards him with a mock hurt look.

"Aw come on Bee, not you too"

Bee shrugged his metallic shoulders and Sam rolled his eyes sitting back in his chair. The door was swung open as Secretary Keller walked in and the room fell silent.

"Gentlemen"

He greeted and then turned to Mikaela and Brooke with a smile on his wrinkled face.

"And ladies…"

Brooke shot him a smile as well as a half weary wave and he shook his head with a smile.

"Alright so we need to get down to business. First of all let me congratulate ye for your bravery and say well done. But as far as medicine goes were not sure how contagious these autobots are and so ye will have to stay here for a week, to make sure it's not harmful."

He announced and everybody groaned in frustration. Prime stood up, levelling his metallic black eyes with Keller's bright green ones. Concern showing in his every word.

"You think we might be harmful to humans?"

"Like I said… our Medical team is not sure"

Keller answered sadly and Prime nodded in understanding. After all he knew the human race were quite fragile creatures. Anything could hurt them.

"The president also thinks that after all of this is done… well he thinks the autobots should… evacuate the planet"

He spoke slowly and so low it was almost unadiable to human ears. Brooke shot up from her seat in annoyance as she stared at him wide eyed. The president couldn't really be serious about sending the autobots away.

"You have got to be kidding me! What if Megatron comes back? How the hell are we supposed to stop him?"

She asked in disbelief, anger dripping off her words like water. He took a deep breath before shrugging and she couldn't help but laugh in his face.

"Oh what did earth suddenly become over crowed or is he asking to get rid of the people on this godforsaken planet?"

She asked angrily, pushing her chair back and standing beside the autobots. They were her friends and she was sure as hell not going to let them be deported back to wherever the hell they came from without a fight. Sam stood up walking beside her as she fumed. He placed a hand on her shoulder as if to reassure her it would be okay and just at his touch she seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry Miss. Ashton, there's nothing I can do. Unless the president changes his mind, there is no possible way"

And with that he was off through the same doors he had come through. She rolled her eyes as tears formed at the back of her eyes. They couldn't leave, not now, not ever. She needed Bumble bee and Mudflap and Jetfire and Prime. She needed them more then she needed oxygen because they were what kept her breathing. They were what helped her through everything, the drama, the heartbreak and the gut tearing pain she got when she saw Sam with Mikaela. She let herself cuddle into Sam's arms as memories came rushing back.

"_What am I going to do?"_

_Brooke asked Prime as she stared up at the bright and starry night's sky. She loved coming out to the hill when Sam was off with Mikaela to just breath and think. She also loved it because it's where Prime, Mudflap and Jetfire usually hung out._

"_What's up girl?"_

_Mudflap asked in his usual rapper accent. If Mudflap and Jetfire were people she guessed they would've been black. Mostly because of their accents and also because of their energetic style._

"_Sam's out with Mikaela… on another date"_

_She informed them with a sigh. Ever since she had been old enough to kiss she started liking Sam, her bestest friend. It was ironic though because she was always getting hooked up with girls. She just feared that if she told him how she felt, well that their relationship would be ruined. It was just so much fun, he knew everything about her, well almost everything and she knew absolutely everything about him. It had hurt her like hell when he started dating Mikaela, the school's popular girl. Brooke was popular too and she was the most wanted girl in Phoenix high but somehow she wasn't to Sam. _

"_Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"_

_Prime asked as she leaned against his hard metallic leg. He couldn't understand humans and their drama, especially not boy drama but he loved Brooke so much he was willing to understand it all for her._

"_Because Prime, he's my best friend and it would just screw everything up and I want him to be happy"_

"_But what about you?"_

_Jetfire asked as he sat next to his twin brother, his metallic elbows brown with dirt. She turned her head to face him and with a weak smile answered. _

"_If he's happy then I'm happy. Besides I get plenty of hook ups, their just not Sam"_

"_Just take a walk down lonely street to heartbreak hotel"_

_Bumble bee sang as he sat down at the other side of her. She rolled her eyes as he sang one of her favourite songs as a consolation to her. She felt happy next to them, as if she belonged there. _


	2. I guess you can befriend giant robots

**Okay so this is the second chapter. This is mostly about Brooke's relationship with the autobots, especially Bee. He is just so adorable I could just kiss him and I bet Brooke would too. Anyway you don't see much of Sam and Brooke in this chapter but the next chapter is all about them and about Mikaela's jealousy towards Brooke. ****Hope you enjoyed because I am having so much fun writing this. Also I'm just going to have to start another story about Supernatural because I got this awesome idea but don't worry I don't think I'll stop writing for this story because like I said… too much fun. Anyway if ye have any ideas on what you'd like me to do, please tell me, I'm open to all ideas. **

_We don't need to go that far_

_Let's hold on to where we are_

_If it's real we'll make it through_

_Cause all I need is you_

"It's going to be okay Brooke"

Prime reassured her as he watched her pace back and forth, trying to desperately keep the tears from showing. She was on the verge of breaking down, poring her heart out and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"After everything you've done for this planet, after everything you've done for me, it's just not fair!"

"_Prime!"_

_Brooke shouted as he fought off the decepticons. She stood up to help him but Sam's arms wrapped around her, preventing her from moving any further. _

"_Sam let me go!"_

_She scowled as she fought to free herself from his grasp. Her friend was in trouble and she needed to help him, no matter the cost. He pulled her down under a large log as a tree trunk came flying their way._

"_You can't help him Brooke!"_

_Sam whispered softly as she buried her face on the crock of his neck. If this was the end of him she didn't want to watch. There was so much history there and she just couldn't watch him being slaughtered without being able to help. _

"Thank you for always being there for me Prime"

She thanked hugging his metallic leg, holding on for dear life as he placed his pinkie gently on her back as if to reassure her he'd always be there for her no matter what. She had almost lost him once, she didn't want to have to go through it all again.

"Thank you for always being here for me"

He told her, his big black eyes starring down at her with a hurt look. He loved her more then he should. He was aware that he would have to go back to his home planet but somehow not loving her wasn't an option.

"_Sam we have to help him"_

_She told him between sobs and tears escaping her eyes. She hated feeling helpless, she hated not being able to help. She heard the sound of metal crunching metal and even though Sam told her not to, she had to look up. He pulled her down again as he noticed more tears forming at the back of her eyes, holding her close. As he had pinned for Mikaela all through his school life, Brooke had pinned for him. She loved his despite all of his goofiness and lame jokes. She cringed at the sound of Prime falling down and as she watched Megatron slash a part of his metallic face she screamed. She sprinted for the lifeless body._

"_Run Brooke, run!"_

_She heard Prime's weak voice shout out and before she could protest Sam was dragging her away. He wasn't about to let the most important thing in his life die along side his trusted robot friend. _

"Baby don't worry about a thing…"

Brooke turned around to see Bee singing sadly and smiled a little, shaking her head.

"Okay imitating Bob Marley is just freaky"

She told him and he let out a rusty metallic laugh. She stared up at the two bots sitting beside her, wishing they could just stay like that forever. She wasn't going to survive without those two or Mudflap and Jetfire for that matter. What would she do without them?

"_Come on Bee, just a little higher"_

_She informed him as she tried climbing in through her bedroom window. She was supposed to be grounded but Bevin's 'can't miss' party was today and there was no way she was going to miss it. So she opted to sneak out with the help of Bee. He was a little upset that Sam had chosen to hang out with Mikaela and so he went to help Brooke sneak out. She balanced herself as he rose her even higher in hopes of reaching her balcony window. She went on her tepee toe and swung herself onto the balcony almost losing her balance and falling on her behind. She wiped the dirt of her pants and punched the air in excitement, blowing Bee a kiss before heading inside._

"_Love you my oversized Bee"_

_He hummed happily turning back into a car and driving off home. She sure was a piece of work. _

The autobots had pulled her out of numerous troublesome situations. Including running from the cops. She was out playing ball like any normal day when she kicked the ball a little too far and it broke the cop's car window. He chased her for hours but thankfully Jetfire and Mudflap pulled her out of that one. There was also the casual street racing when she needed money and her job wasn't paying off. She usually went with Mudflap to those races. He was slightly faster then Jetfire and also a lot more skilled then his twin brother. She always won and got at least $300 of money. Let's not forget the whole hooking up shebang. Most of the races had the most gorgeous guys and she just flirted her way through the night. She once took Sam with her and he nearly fainted, worried they would crash into something. He was such a girl. The last two years had been so much fun. Since the day she met the autobots, she just fell in love with them and so far they had been inseparable. Other then Sam, they were her only true friends. They were there through the good and the bad, the sad and the happy. They were loyal and honest no matter what they always had hers and Sam's back. She couldn't let them go, not now not ever.

"It's gonna be okay Brookie"

Jetfire reassured with a sniffle that she couldn't help but laugh at. She wasn't even sure robots could cry but it was just so adorable. She loved them and they loved her that was the best part. She didn't have to share them with anybody else like she had to share Sam with Mikaela. Sam should've been there with her not with Mikaela, she didn't love the autobots as much as Brooke did and yet he was still with her. Bee pulled her up, placing her on his knee as he noticed the pain filled look her eyes sent out as she stared at the sun setting before them. He knew what she was thinking of this right moment, he knew that look all too well. He just wished there could be something he could do.

"Baby I know you want me so come and get me"

He sang out making her laugh. He really did say the most random of things at times. It was a pity he couldn't talk like all of the other autobots but it was still hilarious. She rested against his knee, lying back to stare up at him. It felt good being with them, like it always did.

"_You know Bee… I love hanging with you"_

_Brooke told him as she tried hugging his enormous leg. He looked down at her, his eyes showing his affection towards her. He didn't have to say anything to tell her he loved her. Just one look at those large puppy robot eyes gave him away. _

"_I will always love you"_

_He sang out happily and she laughed, hugging him even tighter. _

4


	3. Always and forever

_And I'm in so totally wrapped up_

_Emotionally attracted_

_So physically active_

_So recklessly I need you_

_So desperately sure as the sky is blue_

_Baby I love you_

"Hey Brooke, I'm sorry for leaving you on your own"

Sam apologised as he walked into his best friend's current room. She chose to ignore him and continued to write whatever it was she was writing. She always wrote when she was either angry or hurt, usually a poem or a song. He hadn't meant to leave her on her own but Mikaela pulled him away before he had a chance to protest.

"Whatever, I'm used to it by now"

She retorted back as she noticed him sitting beside her on the bed, leaning in to see what she was doing.

"What's that?"

He asked curiously and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Couldn't he see that she just wanted to be alone right now?

"A note to your parents. I'm sending it after I kill you."

She explained nonchalantly and he couldn't help but smile at that, leaving the memories of what happened a little over year ago take over.

"_Brooke back seat"_

_Sam told her as she stared at him wide eyed. Was he seriously thinking she was going to move to the back seat so Mikaela could sit beside him? Hell she wasn't going to move. _

"_You know what I'll walk"_

_She informed him and slammed door after getting out. She was his best friend and she usually cheered him on when he was after a girl but this time he'd gone too far. If Mikaela meant more to him then she did them there was no point of her being there… the third wheel. _

"_Brooke come on"_

_He tried but she just grabbed her Ac/Dc school bag and started making her way home not bothering to look back. Letting a sigh he let Mikaela sit in the front and passed Brooke on the way over to Mikaela's house. She was being unreasonable, she knew how much he liked Mikaela. She couldn't believe that he was actually letting her walk on her own, what a best friend he was. She wanted to be mad but instead an electric pain shot through her heart and she had to suppress the tears that threatened to form at the back of her eyes. She was not about to cry for him, not again. _

He really hadn't wanted to let her walk on her own but she needed to understand that Mikaela had been his crush ever since he started high school and now she was finally his girlfriend. Sure she was a little jealous and unreasonable herself but hey, he accepted that.

"Brooke Please"

He begged and she sighed turning to face him. Her large brown eyes showed no traces of emotions, just plain colour.

"Are you mad at me?"

She had to laugh at that. Was she mad at him? Yeah, you bet she was. He was spending all his time with Mikaela, almost always forgot about movie nights and he ditched his best friend for that… that SLUT. She was beyond mad but she did what any best friend would do and showed a little compassion, he really was trying to balance them out equally.

"Not really"

She lied through fisted hands. He reached out for a hug and she happily complied, she missed her best friend. The days off fun and trouble they had, it all seemed like a life time ago.

"_Alright I'm going to tell you something. Kayla is hot and she wants you"_

_A 14 year old Brooke informed Sam as she flipped through the pages on his newest book about robots. She was lying with her stomach down, feet kicked up in the air. _

"_No she's not"_

_Sam told her doubtfully and she rolled her eyes. Sam was a smart person but when it came to girls, he was clueless. She closed the book and tossed it aside since it was awfully boring and turned to face him. _

"_Dude I am the most popular girl in school so I think I know who she likes. You're lucky to have me as your friend"_

_She boasted with a proud smile on her face. She was in fact sisters with the most popular senior in the school and that made her the most popular sophomore in the school. Guys were just lining up to meet her, even seniors which was kind of creepy. _

"_I realise that you're popular and she's like your puppy but still. And I am not lucky to have you as my friend, may I remind you about the trouble you put me through?"_

_She shrugged with a smile, she was trouble for everyone. Her dad and Ronnie were talking about sending her to a nunnery, not that they'd actually follow through with the idea. They'd miss her too much._

"_She is into you and I don't care, you still love me"_

"Good cause you know I love you"

"I know Mikaela is your girlfriend and you _have _to comfort her and all but I need you know. I just need to know that you're here for me and that I haven't lost you too"

She told him, nuzzling her face against the crock of his neck. It felt so good being in his arms, smelling the scent of him. It was like being lost in a peaceful trance and not wanting to come back.

"I am here for you… always and forever"

He reassured running his fingers through her dark curls, untangling them. He couldn't help but smile as he held her, he felt as if she was his and nobody else's although he knew she would soon get a new boyfriend and he'd have to share her, much like she had to him right now. But he didn't want to think about it right now, he just wanted to sit there and hold her. Remembering all the good times they shared together.

"_So __I was hanging out with the guys today…"_

"_Without me might I add"_

_A 13 year old Brooke said bitterly as she unwrapped her body from the towel to reveal her red bikini and sat down on the white sun chairs with Sam by her side. He rolled his eyes at her comment._

"_Yeah because if I had taken you with me half of the guys would've spent their time drooling over you" _

_She just let out a laugh pulling on her sun glasses. She was hot she and half of America knew it, she wasn't afraid to use her looks to get what she wanted either. She was rather developed for a 13 year old but that all came with perks. _

"_Anyway, we made this bet that whoever got their first kiss would win two free tickets to the knicks game on Saturday. I need your help"_

_She laughed at the stupid bet but as a rather thought crossed her mind she smirked. She wanted to go to that game but her dad wouldn't let her buy a ticket, score._

"_What if your kiss just happened to be with me?"_

_She asked flirting with the same evil smirk on her delicate features as she leaned in towards him. He stuttered for a second, taken back by her sudden outburst. She couldn't be serious._

"_I… D-don't think that's a-allowed"_

_She rolled her eyes, she loved him and all but he was such a dork and really shy too. _

"_I am a girl ain't I? And the guys would totally worship you for kissing me besides I really wanna go to this game"_

_He reluctantly nodded and she shriked with happiness. She pulled out her phone for a picture so he could show it as proof and before she even said anything he kissed her. The warm touch of her lips sending shocks through his whole body, awakening his ever muscle. She was a little taken back by his bold action, she wasn't expecting him to go in first. But as the kiss deepened she let herself fall into it. He blushed when he pulled back gazing into her eyes._

"_Nice we should practice that more often"_

_She joked and he laughed, she'd gotten the picture and he'd gotten his first kiss… with his best friend. And they'd both gotten the tickets along with the start of something knew. That kiss changed everything, he started liking her and she fell for him, oh the horrors of that first kiss. _

"You owe me by the way"

Brooke spoke breaking the rather comfortable silence. He pulled her back to look at her tear soaked eyes.

"For what?"

"Your first kiss duh! You became like king of the school after that"

He rolled his eyes at her confidence, it was almost palpable but he loved that about her. Her and her fun personality were the cause of his enormous crush on her back then. He'd always known she was something special and beautiful but he never really had the guts to tell her that. It all felt good and right to be with each other, like something was finally going right with them. Little did they know they were being watched by Mikaela, she watched with a envious glare. She wasn't one to be jealous of anybody but Brooke was defiantly a competition for her and she didn't like that. She growled as she turned to walk away, she would have to do something about that girl or she would end up with a broken heart this time. Not on her list of things to be. She shuck the feeling off as she continued down the hall to her own room. She didn't hate Brooke, mind you her… she just didn't like the way Sam was so close to her. Well it was either her or Brooke, his choice.


End file.
